El enreversado nudo de la vida
by Brida
Summary: Edward y Bella se casan, Bella tiene su esperada noche de bodas, pero a partir de entonces nada ocurre como ella hubiera querido.
1. Capítulo 1: la boda

Los personajes de los que hablo no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer:

**Los personajes de los que hablo no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer:**

**CAPÍTULO 1: La boda**

Aunque al principio parecía imposible, todo iba llegando, finalmente el tiempo se puso de mi parte.

Llegó el ansiado 13 de agosto, todo estaba como imaginaba, Alice se había encargado de un escenario "Perfecto", un vestido "extraordinario" y una decoración estupenda, igual que Ana de las Tejas Verdes.

Sin embargo yo sabía que lo mejor me esperaba en el altar, mi otro yo, mi ser perfecto, con su estilizado pelo cobrizo, sus carnosos labios rojos, y su ambarina mirada nerviosa e ilusionada. Caminé junto a Charlie, segura a pesar de lo que odiaba esa situación, tropezando de vez en cuando con el aparatoso vestido, mientras Edward me esperaba por primera vez impaciente, seguramente pensando que nunca llegaría, pero lo hice.

Oí los sollozos de mi madre, y miré la incrédula y desaprobatoria mirada de mi padre, pero nada de eso me acobardaba yo sabía que mi decisión era la correcta, mejor dicho, era la única.

Edward me agarró la mano con firmeza y… todo pasó, cuando menos lo esperaba me había convertido en Bella Cullen, se supone que a partir de entonces todos mis sueños se cumplirían pero nada más lejos de la verdad, lo que más tarde ocurrió ni en mis peores pesadillas lo hubiera imaginado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Noche de bodas

**CAPÍTULO 2: NOCHE DE BODAS**

La boda había sido todo un éxito, al menos eso decía Alice mientras canturreaba y daba vueltas de un lado a otro del salón de los Cullen una vez que se fueron los invitados, yo la verdad, no me di cuenta, ya que estuve tan absorta mirando y disfrutando de mi esposo que me evadí de todo lo demás, bueno sólo salí de mi pequeña felicidad cuando Charlie, Renée y su marido se fueron compungidos y con una fingida sonrisa deseándonos un feliz viaje de novios. Les habíamos hecho creer a todo el mundo que nos íbamos a viajar por Europa, y justo después nos iríamos a la universidad de Alaska para continuar nuestros estudios. Pero nada más lejos de nuestros planes, sólo me quedaban dos días como humana.

Me dolió que la despedida de mis padres fuera tan triste, sin embargo esa era mi elección, al igual que me dolió pensar por última vez en Jacob, definitivamente Jake estaba fuera de mi vida.

Edward notó mi dolor y me acarició como sólo él sabe hacerlo, apenas rozó mi mejilla con su fría mano dándome consuelo cuando me estremecí, creo que por más que perdiera mi sangre de mi cuerpo y por más que dejara de latirme el corazón jamás dejaría de sentir aquello al contacto con Edward.

-Bella…- Dudó- creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Le miré intentando recomponerme de la oleada de sentimientos adversos que me invadía, y asentí con la cabeza, habíamos planeado pasar la noche en Seattle , en un hotel de cinco estrellas, sería entonces cuando Edward cumpliría su parte del trato, intentaríamos hacerlo.

Sonreí ante la expectativa, y parece que mi corazón empezó a darse cuente de lo que iba a pasar aquella noche, porque comenzó a latir cada vez más deprisa.

Edward me besó delicadamente en los labios, agarrón calidamente mi mano y me dirigió hasta el coche, mientras yo seguía pensando.

-¡Pasadlo bien!- gritó Jasper cuando nos metimos en el coche

-¡cuidado con lo que hacéis!- exclamó después Alice burlonamente.

El resto de la familia nos despidió tranquilamente, mi familia dentro de dos días, pensé.

Hicimos el viaje en el porche amarillo de Alice, quien no sin mostrar reticencia por si sufría algún desperfecto, nos lo prestó "pero sólo por ser un día especial" nos dijo. Tras unos minutos de silencio, dentro del coche, mientras llegábamos algo interrumpió la tranquilidad:

-Gracias- dijo Edward. Yo quedé contrariada

-¿gracias? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?- pregunté confundida

-Por que me has hecho el vampiro más feliz del mundo, te has sacrificado casándote conmigo.- dijo mientras deleitaba mis oídos con su voz aterciopelada

Acaricié desde el asiento del copiloto su pierna derecha.

Es lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que me sacó del una vida sin sentido.- Contesté

Edward me besó

El camino se hizo muy corto, pues estaba muy nerviosa, mi noche de bodas, el momento que más había esperado, por fin podría disfrutar de mi serafín plenamente.

Entramos en la habitación del hotel, la 41183, Edward llevaba las maletas e iba delante, yo le seguía, y cuando y sin apenas darme cuenta, la puerta que aún no había tenido tiempo de cerrar lo estaba, y me sentía volando en los brazos de Edward quien me besaba los cabellos lleno de amor mientras me llevaba a la cama.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus fríos labios

Me estremecí repetidas veces, mi corazón se desbocó y mis pensamientos se esfumaron. Antes de que me volviera un completa inútil bajo las caricias de Edward, intenté pensar un poco, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¡A ya! Disfrutar de mi Adonis.

Mientras él llenaba mi cuerpo de helados besos, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa. Me asusté, levantó la cabeza, creía que me iba a parar pero…

-Yo primero- dijo riéndose entre dientes con la respiración entrecortada

No podía luchar contra su torcida sonrisa, ni contra su bella mirada ambarina, así que me dejé hacer, y en menos de un minuto estaba en ropa interior, observando embelesada a Edward que despacio y penetrándome con su mirada fija, se desabrochaba la camisa muy despacio, torturándome por no poder ver antes su cuerpo. Él estaba de rodillas, yo tumbada apresada bajo sus frías piernas, que sentía a pesar de que aún llevaba los pantalones.

En unos segundos ambos estábamos en ropa interior, Edward estaba tenso, se tumbó sobre mí, y comenzó a besarme los labios con pasión, yo intenté responderle lo mejor que pude, y entre beso y beso, cuando se apartaba levemente para controlar su sed por mi sangre, le pude ver los ojos, que se habían tornado negros ¿De pasión? ¿De sed?

Edward pareció averiguar mis pensamientos- No te preocupes, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, deseo estar contigo- su voz aterciopelada me relajó. Y pude sentir de nuevo su fría piel que casi me quemaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Disfrutamos de nuestros cuerpos, nos dimos miles de besos, pero ahora llegaba el momento que tanto esperaba. Como si fuera el objeto más valioso y delicado del mundo, Edward me quitó primero el sostén y luego el sujetador, y me dejó a su merced, desnuda bajo su tacto.

Noté su rostro tensarse- Bella… murmuró con voz ronca, eres mi perdición- Yo puse mis dedos sobre sus labios, no quería que siguiera por ahí.

Él continuó, me miró significativamente incitándome a que le quitara los boxer, y yo encantada de la vida lo hice.

Allí estábamos los dos, desnudos, mostrándonos cuanto nos podíamos mostrar. Nos miramos un largo tiempo disfrutando del momento, para luego continuar.

Edward me tumbó sobre la cama, y yo instintivamente abrí levemente las piernas- Shhh…. Tranquila, me dijo.

Se situó entre mi, y con mucha delicadeza las separó la distancia justa. Se acomodó y comenzó a penetrarme. Por un momento me asusté, parecía que luchaba frustrado contra algo, quizá contra su sed por mi sangre, quizá por no hacerme daño y se controlaba en exceso.

Dejé de pensar, y me dejó pensar hasta que un dolor agudo, algo molesto me decía, que ya era parte de Edward, y él lo era de mí.

En ese momento Edward se levantó bruscamente separándose de mí, me asusté mucho, ¿Qué pasaba? Parecía muy agitado. Bella, necesito un descanso, mientras…, mientras…

Yo no entendía nada de nada, pero observé cómo miraba transpuesto hacia algún lugar, de mi cuerpo.

Entonces sentí un leve olor a óxido y a sal que hizo que me mareara levemente. No había contado con eso, estaba sangrando.

Rompí a llorar de la desesperación, mientras Edward me miraba desconsolado, pero incapaz de acercarse a mí

-Bella, no te preocupes es normal lo que ha pasado. De verdad, no pasa nada, sólo necesito un descanso, ve tranquilamente, te lavas un poco y seguimos, te lo prometo- me suplicó- lo necesito.

Fui sollozando al baño. La noche que iba a ser más importante de mi vida, se había vuelto extremadamente dolorosa.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cosas qué pasan

CAPÍTULO 3: COSAS QUE PASAN

Me senté bajo el cálido chorro de la ducha, en la cómoda y fría bañera del hotel, dejé que el agua se mezclara con mis lágrimas y me dejé llevar por la frustración hasta que se alivió el dolor.

En ese momento pensé que todo había acabado, me levanté de la tina temblando, y alargué mi mano para coger una toalla que me cubriera. Unas frías manos me rodearon.

Lo siento- dijo con su voz aterciopelada mientras me besaba – Lo siento- Dejé escapar otra lágrima, aunque el dolor se había calmado.

Edward siguió besando mi cuerpo desnudo, arrancándome escalofríos y erizando mi piel. Cuando ya estaba tranquila, todavía desnuda sobre la bañera, junto a Edward, también desnudo. El chorro de agua caliente se abrió de nuevo, Edward se había encargado de abrirlo, y nos empapó a ambos.

-¿Acaso crees que esto ha terminado, boba?- Dijo en tono burlón

Le miré confusa, y no hice nada, esperé a que él hiciera algo, porque no sabía exactamente a que se refería, y no quería equivocarme.

Cuando estábamos suficientemente mojados Edward me cogió entre sus brazos, sin dejar de besar mis labios, cerró el grifo y me llevó a la cama.

Me tumbó con delicadeza.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó mi verdadera noche de bodas, Edward y yo hicimos el amor, pero a nuestra manera, ninguno de los dos llegamos al clímax, él por que tenía que esforzarse en exceso de no hacerme daño, yo porque prefería centrarme en sus caricias, y sentir su fría y helada piel contra mi piel. Aunque fue todo un poco forzado y agotador aquel día fue el mejor del mi vida, hasta entonces.

* * *

Después de haber vuelto a Forks, a escondidas, pues todo el mundo pensaba que nos encontrábamos de luna de miel, preparamos todo para mi conversión. Carlisle preparó suficientes sedantes como para tumbar a un elefante. Alice y Rosalie, se encargaron de preparar una habitación cómoda para que pasara los tres días más dolorosos de mi existencia. Y Edward simplemente me acompañaba, me tocaba, me besaba, intentando disfrutar cada segundo de mí. Estaba realmente contento por nuestra nueva situación, pero tanto como preocupado por mi conversión.

Antes de cenar, aquella noche, mi última noche, sonó el teléfono. Alice contestó. Y al momento me miró un tanto preocupada, sin embargo yo estaba tan a gusto en el sofá junto a Edward q no le di mayor importancia.

-¡Es para ti Edward!- gritó a Alice.

Aquello me molestó, no quería separarme ni un segundo de él.

Edward sólo dijo dos cosas- Sí, Sí.- Me miró profundamente con un brillo preocupante en los ojos, colgó- Tengo que salir un momento.

Yo no quería que se fuera, pero no tuve más remedio ¡Ya recuperaría el tiempo perdido por el resto de la eternidad! Pensé. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Edward se dirigió al lugar en el que Jacob le había citado, le había dicho claramente:

Tengo que contarte la verdad sobre Bella y Yo, algo que te mereces conocer antes de hacer nada estúpido. ¿Puedes quedar esta noche?

Sí- contestó Edward

¿A las 20:00 junto al prado?

SI

* * *

Edward estaba preocupado, no sabía qué quería decirle Jacob, iría con cuidado vaya a que fuera cualquiera de sus artimañas, aún así, él perro no podía engañarle, ya que él podía conocer sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó no había nadie esperándole, miró para todas direcciones y no vio nada, ¡Jacob! Gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¡Estúpido perro!- Pensó- Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberme hecho salir de mi casa y alejarme de mi esposa.

Cuando daba la vuelta, encontró una nota que decía

"Bella y yo estamos juntos"

Edward se encaminó con rapidez a su casa. Aquel perro debía de estar completamente loco, Bella estaba hacía un rato con él.

* * *

Estaba viendo la tele junto a Alice cuando llamaron a la puerta. Nos extrañamos un poco, pues los Cullen no solían recibir muchas visitas.

-¡Ya va!- dijo a Alice saltándose a la puerta con sus andares de Bailarina- Seguro qué es Edward que se ha olvidado las llaves- Esto último lo dijo en un tono que sólo pudiera oír yo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, por un momento sentí que mi corazón se paraba, al otro lado había un joven de casi dos metros, cabello oscuro, piel rojiza y mirada penetrante además de furibunda. Antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo, Jake habló.

Necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo- dijo furioso

Jacob, no creo que sea un buen momento- contesté algo incómoda Ver a Jake aquella noche no formaba parte de mis planes, de hecho no pensaba verlo en mucho tiempo.

Por favor Bella- Dijo ansioso a la desesperada

Jacob ¡No! Creo que ya hemos sufrido todos demasiado con esta situación…- me interrumpió

Te juro qué es la última vez que te lo pido, dame una última oportunidad - me suplicó

Le miré a los ojos confundida. En ellos sólo podía ver dolor, desesperación, rabia, incluso me atrevería a decir que un poco de odio. Sabía que esa conversación nos iba a doler, ¡Y cuánto lo hizo! Sin embargo acepté, no podía ver a quien una vez fue "Mi Jacob" en ese estado.

Alice me dirigió una mirada preocupada, sin embargo con un gesto le tranquilicé. -¡No tardaré! ¡Estaremos aquí al lado! Le dije con media sonrisa fingida.

Salimos de la casa de los Cullen, y nos dirigimos al claro más cercano, para tener un poco de intimidad. Jacob se mantuvo todo el camino en silencio, algo nervioso. Llegamos.

-¿qué quieres?- Le pregunté a la defensiva- hace frío y no quiero tardarme, mi marido…

Jacob me miró con odio hiriente

-Me has destrozado- Me dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí- has hecho que me convierta en otra persona, me has hecho un desgraciado- Su actitud comenzó a asustarme, no me esperaba que empezara por ahí la conversación- Pero sin embargo te sigo amando concluyó, mientras seguía acercándose a mí

-Jacob, para, ya hemos hablado de esto. Creo que te dejé todo bien claro- A pesar de que yo estaba hablando mis palabras parecieron no llegarle, seguía caminando hacia mi posición, despacio, y con esa mirada… ¡Esa horrible mirada!

Cuando estuvo junto a mí, me cogió la barbilla con su enorme mano rojiza, y me agarró la barbilla con fuerza. Por un momento pensé que me iba a arrancar la cabeza de un tirón. Pero no lo hizo.

Acercó con violencia sus labios a los míos antes de que pudiera protestar. Agarró fuertemente mi cabeza con su brazo izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha me inmovilizaba.

Sentí que no respiraba. Comencé a forcejear, quería gritar, quería morderle, hacerle daño, pero sólo podía ser víctima de su abrazo, y comencé a sentir nauseas.

Los segundos pasaban, y Jacob enloquecía cada vez más, sus labios se movían cada vez de forma más violenta, sentía su piel ardiendo a través de mi ropa. De repente sentí su mano desplazándome más y más por mi cuerpo, y después de eso frío. Comenzó a arrancarme la ropa, yo estaba profundamente asustada, a merced de un hombre lobo, furioso, no podía moverme, no podía defenderme, rogué porque Edward viniera. Pero temía que lo hiciera demasiado tarde.

Finalmente Jacob me quitó la ropa, dejándome únicamente con la braga. Y Se posó sobre mí, besándome aún.

Yo le odié, con toda mi alma.

Se quitó los pantalones raídos.

Le odié.

No podía forcejear, no podía moverme, me rendí y relajé rezando porque algo pasara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y pasó.

Edward apareció.

* * *

**¡Espero que os guste! Gracias por vuestros comentarios**

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4: Traición

**CAPÍTULO 4: TRAICIÓN**

Llegué a casa desesperado, había algo que me decía que una tragedia estaba a punto de suceder, y la verdad, fue mucho peor. Al abrir la puerta no vi a Bella, donde debería estar sentada sólo estaba Alice.

Sólo pude preguntar una cosa:

-¿Dónde están?

-No lo se- Contestó Alice, parecía muy preocupada y como si estuviera a punto de llorar, le había fallado a su hermano. No había cuidado de Bella, mi Bella.

Salí a la desesperada, intentando localizar el olor nauseabundo de aquel maldito perro, y lo hice. Estaba con Bella, estaba junto a mi mujer. Demasiado juntos, y casi al lado de mí casa.

Cuándo me hube acercado lo suficiente algo me rompió lo poco que me quedaba de alma.

Jacob estaba situado sobre Bella, sus pensamientos eran felices, y las imágenes en su cabeza eran muy claras. Pensaba en Bella llamándole por teléfono "Te hecho de menos, decía, estoy arrepentida. Haz algo para que pueda estar contigo"

Un profundo dolor me atravesó el pecho ¿Cómo podía haber pasado esto?

"Llamaré a Edward, y le sacaré de casa. Aprovecharemos entonces para reunirnos"

No podía creer aquello, no quería creer aquello. Y miré a ella intentando arrancar sus pensamientos, pero no oía nada, como siempre. No podía confiar en Bella, jamás podría estar seguro de nada.

Un momento después de que llegara, Bella se percató de mi presencia:

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Yo estaba helado, plantado en mi lugar, no podía hacer nada, tampoco decir nada, sólo mirar con dolor la escena. No pensaba mover ni un dedo, no pensaba luchar ni un minuto más por un amor que ya no era mío, debía dejar a Bella que hiciera lo que quisiera, y sufrir lo que me quedaba de existencia.

Pero aquel sufrimiento iba a ser más llevadero que el de la última vez, pues estaba seguro de su traición, y de que no era a mí a quien había elegido, a pesar del "espectáculo de la boda" y de la noche que le seguía.

-¡Edward por favor ayúdame! ¡No es lo que parece!- Gritaba la muy cínica. Debería de haber contado con que yo leería todo lo que pasaba en la mente de Jacob.

Seguí observando, incapaz de moverme.

En ese momento Jacob, se levantó retirando el cuerpo de su cuerpo del de "ella".

-Bella, no podemos hacer esto delante de Edward- Exclamó- Si querías comunicarle tu elección se lo deberías de haber dicho a él, no hacer esto. Está feo.

Parece que el sucio lobo tenía algo de dignidad.

* * *

No sabía lo que pasaba ¿por qué Edward no venía a ayudarme? Comencé a llorar desesperada, no podía hacer nada contra Jacob. ¿Qué pasaba con mi Ángel? Porqué no venía a rescatarme esta vez.

Por fin Jacob me liberó. Me tapé avergonzada y miré a Edward incrédula de su reacción ¿qué estaba pasando? No comprendía nada.

-¡Edward!- volví a llamarlo. Mi amor no se acercó

-Dile la verdad Bella, no le engañes más- Dijo en ese momento el maldito de Jacob

-¡De qué verdad estás hablando!- grité desesperada- ¡te odio!

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se dio la vuelta, y en breves segundos desapareció.

Me tapé como pude con los jirones de lo que había sido mi ropa, y corrí tras él. Varias veces me caí en el camino, varias veces tropecé provocándome heridas dolorosas, puede que incluso fracturas, pero no dolían tanto como el dolor en el pecho, aquel que me avisaba de que todo estaba a punto de destruirse ¿Qué había pensado Edward?

Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen, estaban todos: Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie. En el salón, estaban muy serios.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunté desesperada. Pero ninguno me contestó.

Subí a nuestro cuarto, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, y allí estaba, rompiendo todo, lo que era nuestro, nuestras fotos, nuestro CD, el vestido de Boda. Todo desaparecía pulverizado en sus marmóreas manos.

De repente hizo algo que me horrorizó. Tras desahogarse con su destrucción, se llevó la mano al pecho y gritó

-¡¡POR QUÉ ME HAS HECHO ESTO!! ¡Podías haberme dicho la verdad y nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto dolor!! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¿Cómo puedes haberlo hecho?- Tras los gritos enterró su mano en su pecho , parecía como si se quisiese arrancar el corazón.

-¡¡Para!!- grité- ¡Edward¡ ¡Qué estás pensando! ¡No tengo ni idea de qué se te pasa por la cabeza! ¡Yo no tengo nada con Jacob! De hecho ¡Le odio! ¡Fue él quien intentó forzarme!

Por primera vez Edward me asustó, vino hasta mí de forma amenazante. Creí que me mataría de un golpe o me mordería. Pero se paró a escasos milímetros de mí y con gran odio, y rencor dijo: -No vas a engañarme Bella, vi todo vuestro plan en la mente de Jacob, no puedes engañarme, ya no tienes porqué soportarme más.

Me miró por última vez, y cuándo me pude dar cuenta él ya no estaba. Me había quedado de nuevo sola.

Bajé las escaleras, intentando que alguien me escuchara. Pero ya no había nadie. La pesadilla se había repetido, pero de forma infinitamente más horrenda.

* * *

**BUENO ¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? GRACIAS POR LEERLO. **

**SOY CONSCIENTE DE QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN POCO CORTO, PERO ME PARECÍA CORRECTO DEJARLO POR AQUÍ.**

**MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

* * *


	5. Capítulo 5: No se puede cambiar el desti

CAPÍTULO 5: No se puede cambiar el destino

**CAPÍTULO 5: No se puede cambiar el destino**

Estaba sola de nuevo, segura de que mi familia no regresaría, Edward se había marchado. Sólo pude dejarme caer sobre el frío suelo de la casa y lloré desconsolada hasta que quedé sin fuerzas. No entendía nada, ¿Cómo era posible qué eso hubiese ocurrido? ¡Estaba tan cerca de cumplir mi sueño!

Perdí la noción del tiempo, del espacio, creo que incluso llegué a olvidar quien era ¿Me había vuelto loca? Pasé dos días destrozada como muñeca de trapo, hasta que vinieron a por mí. Mi padre junto a Sam y muchas personas que no recordaba.

Sam me recogió del suelo y me llevó en sus brazos hasta el coche de policía que mi padre condujo hasta mi antigua casa.

-Déjale en su cama- Le pidió Charlie a Sam- Será mejor que esperemos un tiempo hasta que esté mejor, le conozco y se que no reaccionará en días.

Cuando Sam estuvo a punto de salir de mi habitación le llamé- Por favor Sam quiero hablar contigo-Mi voz era muy ronca y débil.

Sam se quedó y mi padre se fue dejándonos solos, comprendió que necesitaba hablar con él.

Miré al licántropo durante minutos incapaz de articular palabra, quería decirle miles de cosas, pero no podía, los segundos pasaban hasta que logré preguntar- ¿porqué lo has permitido?

Sam bajó la cabeza avergonzado- Era lo mejor para ti Bella- Aquella afirmación hizo que me riera de forma oscura y muy cínicamente.

-¿De verdad crees que ahora estoy mejor de lo que hubiera podido estar con Edward?

Sam me miró, la impasibilidad habitual de su cara cambió por culpabilidad y desasosiego

-Lo siento Bella, no debía de haberlo permitido, pero…

-¡¡PERO QUÉ!!- intenté gritar furiosa, mientras que apenas pareció un gruñido.

-No pude controlar a Jacob.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté incrédula- Seguro que ninguno de los nueve licántropos que le acompañan, pudieron hacer nada…

-Bella, ya te he dicho que lo siento- Sam parecía destrozado, y lo decía de corazón

-Puedes sentirlo Sam, pero ¡Mírame! ¿Acaso que tú lo sientas puede cambiar la situación?

-No

-Bueno… si esa es la mejor respuesta que me puedes dar, por favor, déjame sola.

Sam me miró con tristeza, se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta del cuarto

-Espera Sam- le llamé- quiero que le digas a Jacob una última cosa-Sam me miró atento y expectante, pero derrumbado- Dile que le odio con toda mi alma. Qué jamás le perdonaré.

Sam sólo asintió y se fue.

Los días pasaron, y mi estado no cambiaba, no tenía ninguna esperanza, sabía perfectamente que Edward no volvería, creía que le había traicionado, mi vida ya no tenía sentido. No comía. Apenas bebía agua. Y no me levantaba de la cama. Tenía la esperanza de morir tarde o temprano.

Cuando pasaron tres semanas, Charlie vino a mi cuarto. Tenía el rostro descompuesto, parecía haber envejecido veinte años de golpe.

Se sentó en mi cama, junto a mí. Me acarició el cabello con toda la dulzura que un buen padre puede usar y me besó en la frente.

-Bella, quiero que te adecentes un poco, mañana vuelves con tu madre. Ya he comprado el billete de tren que te lleve hasta el aeropuerto y el billete de avión.

Le miré con una oscuridad que ya era habitual en mis ojos y asentí. Me levanté alejándome de mi padre. Iba al baño a ducharme para preparar el viaje. Me sentía igual que un zombi. Antes de que entrara al baño oí a mi padre que me decía

-Te quiero Bella, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti

Mí única respuesta fue una mirada vacía. Ya no sentía nada por nadie.

El siguiente día llegó. Charlie metió las maletas en el coche de policía, y me acompañó a la estación de trenes, donde sin saberlo iba a coger lo que sería mi último tren.

Me despedí de papá con un frío beso, ausente de sentimiento y subí hasta el transporte.

No sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirme. Si lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera dado un fuerte abrazo, y le hubiera dado las gracias, pero es que a veces tu destino se cumple cuando menos te lo esperas. Siempre te coge de improvisto.

Tras quince minutos de viaje, sentada, ausente, vacía y ensimismada en un tren sin apenas pasajeros, alguien se sentó frente a mí. Una mujer menuda, más bella que cualquier serafín de Miguel Ángel con una radiante sonrisa y un hombre alto y fornido que siempre me había recordado a Emmet. Jane y Félix.

Abrí la boca del asombro y los ojos ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Edward?

-¿qué hacéis aquí? —Pregunté con voz queda- ¿qué queréis?

Jane amplió más su sonrisa, elevó una mano y me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Acaso le ha pasado algo a Edward?- Recordé el último intento de suicidio de miÁngel.

Jane rió como una niña, parecía feliz.

-No, a Edward no le ha pasado nada- contestó Félix. -Pero nos hemos enterado de que ya no hay nada entre vosotros. Que te ha abandonado. Así que hemos venido a hacer el trabajo que le encomendó Cayo.- Acto seguido Félix se relamió los labios.- La verdad es que estoy muy contento de que me lo hayan encargado a mí- Y rió en una carcajada.

Sin que me diera cuenta estaba en los brazos de Félix, echada como un saco sobre su hombro. Intenté deshacerme de su abrazo, aunque sabía que mi lucha era imposible. Forcejeaba mientras Jane y él parecía dirigirse a la cabina del conductor.

Por el camino, reconocí a muchos más vampiros pertenecientes a la guardia de Volterra. Parecían estar sacando a gente por la ventana y las puertas de emergencia, supuse que para llevarlos y alimentarse. Lo único que me alivió era que el tren apenas tenía pasajeros.

Lo último que vi antes de salir volando por la puerta sobre los hombros de Félix fue a Jane, torturando al conductor como sólo ella sabía hacer, y mientras, reía como una colegiala que hace una travesura.

Después de ello supe que el tren había descarrilado en cualquier parte cercana y que una explosión tan fuerte como una enorme bomba le había hecho volar en mil pedazos.

Estaba horrorizada ¿Cuánta muerte y destrucción podrían causar los Vulturis y su guardia con tal de matarme?

De repente fui consciente de dónde estaba, sobre la fría hierba de un oscuro bosque que separaba Forks de Port Angeles. Tenía a Félix sobre mí que me miraba muerto de sed, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y inhalaba mi olor con desesperación, prácticamente no podía contenerse.

-¿porqué no me matas ya?- le pregunté con voz queda

-Tengo que esperar a Jane, ella no quiere perderse la diversión- dijo riéndo

Esperé pacientemente a la muerte, pero parecía que Jane no tenía prisa por llegar.

-¿Sabes algo de Edward?- Indagué, quería oír algo sobre mi amor, antes de abandonarlo definitivamente junto a la realidad.

Félix soltó una carcajada, parecía muy divertido- Sí, pequeña humana tonta, se que Edward y el resto de los Cullens se mudaron junto a la familia de Alaska, si yo fuera tú me dejaría de preocuparme por él. No va a intentar buscarte y…

Jane llegó radiante de felicidad interrumpiendo las últimas palabras del vampiro

¿preparado Félix?- preguntó divertida

Siempre lo estoy para comerme un apetitoso bocado.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, tenía a la infantil Jane y a Félix atravesando mi cuerpo.

Oxido, metal y sal me hicieron desmayar al sentir mi propia sangre resbalar por mi cuello y salpicar a sus colmillos.

Aquello era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Aquellos malditos vampiros se cebaron con mi cuerpo, sentí en mi inconsciencia que sorbían hasta la última gota de mi sangre. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue el dolor, tres días de sufrimiento. Sola abandonada en un profundo y perdido bosque, rota y destrozada como un juguete zarandeado por un gato.

Dicen que siempre te llega tu destino, y de la manera menos esperada.

* * *

**Cómo habéis podido adivinar, Bella se va a convertir en un vampiro, sin embargo va a tener una peculiaridad que como entre los vampiros será diferente entre los humanos. Ya lo veréis. Lo que no tengo claro es que poder podría tener, y me gustaría preguntaros cuál os parece más adecuado, sin que el poder sea exagerado.**

**Bueno sólo me queda daros las gracias por leer este fic, que seguiré actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible.**

**Un Saludo**

* * *


End file.
